Valentine Season
by Seka Roma
Summary: [Fic que participa en el #Chrisd'amour] "San Valentín es especial si lo disfrutas con alguien que te adore, ¿no crees?", dijo Víctor. Y Yuri le dio la razón, sonriendo. Jamás había pasado un San Valentín feliz en su vida. Y aunque tuvo que aguardar hasta su muerte, para pasar esa fecha con alguien como Víctor…consideró que había valido la pena esperar.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kubo, Sayo, MAPPA y ese montón de gente que sale en los créditos. La idea, por otro lado, nació de un prompt del grupo WritingOurHistory. A mí sólo me pertenecen los horrores ortográficos y las incoherencias.

 **Nota de autor:** Esta historia participa en el concurso Chris d'amour, por San Valentín, de la página WritingOurHistory. Tenía que ser basada en un prompt que decía "Cupido Chris dice: Tu amado nunca pudo celebrar San Valentín de manera feliz. ¿Qué harás para sorprenderlo y demostrarle lo bello que puede ser ese día especial?".

Si están leyendo este fic de nuevo es porque, tras leerlo detenidamente, encontré tantos errores que casi me saco los ojos con una cuchara. De modo que decidí editarlo y darle una segunda oportunidad. Estoy 100% segura de que sigue estando lleno de defectos de todo tipo; sólo espero que, esta vez, no sean demasiados.

* * *

 **I**

Cuando Víctor tenía 24 años, tantas medallas de oro como dinero y una cabeza con más sueños que preocupaciones, le dio por comprar el Ice Castle, una regia mansión que se alzaba en lo alto de una colina. Lo cual escandalizó a la gente, porque medio Hasetsu creía que aquella casa estaba embrujada. Incluso Otabek – hombre tan expresivo como un ladrillo – alzó las cejas, impresionado de que Víctor lo llamara ofreciéndole un cheque con tantos ceros que casi lo consideró una broma.

Sin embargo, el cheque era muy real. Y a falta de otros interesados, pronto llegó el día en que Víctor fue a recoger formalmente las llaves.

Otabek se las lanzó, apresurándose a pasar los camiones de la mudanza desde su moto. No le dedicó advertencias ni recomendaciones. Sentía un alivio tan profundo por marcharse, que no se le ocurrió preocuparse del muchacho que dejaba atrás; y si lo invadió un poco de pena, se le pasó bien rápido. No deseaba arruinar la venta por sentimentalismos.

El portón acabó cerrándose y Víctor quedó allí, de pie, frente a la puerta. Ya conocía la casa, dado que solía recorrerla tras sus reuniones con Otabek, pero en ese momento se detuvo a admirar la fachada, elegante; los árboles cubiertos de nieve, que debían ofrecer un maravilloso espectáculo al finalizar el invierno. Le pareció que la miraba por primera vez. ¡Era tan hermosa! ¡Y sólo suya!

Volvió a pasear por el interior, y parte de su emoción se fue por los suelos.

Quizás fuese porque siempre entraba junto a Otabek o Chris; quizás fuese por los espacios vacíos. Pero, de repente, quiso llorar. Algo en los cuartos, todos con la misma pintura blanca, le recordaba campos muertos y solitarios. A su mente acudió la imagen de su propio apartamento, rebosante de colorido, y le pareció rara, desacorde. Como si la frialdad de las paredes, cortante como el hielo, fuese más apropiada para él. Lo recorrió un escalofrío.

Para entonces, debió intuir que los relatos de fantasmas no eran simples cuentos.

Sacudió la cabeza, apartando cualquier idea negativa. Al fin y al cabo, Víctor Nikiforov y tristeza no calzaban en la misma frase. Se dedicó a imaginar cómo arreglaría la mansión. Planeaba convertirla en un centro atractivo para enamorados en San Valentín. No porque le fascinara la fecha, ni menos porque de verdad le importase la felicidad ajena. Lo haría por el simple deseo de callar a Yakov, siempre recalcándole su inutilidad fuera del patinaje.

Ya podía ver las habitaciones transformadas en escenarios de fantasía, con juegos inocentes y no tan inocentes para las parejas, junto a camas grandes. Pondría cuartos con temática árabe; selvática. ¿Tal vez una que imitase las alcobas señoriales? Sí, ¡por Dios, si! Había muchas mujeres que fantaseaban con sus parejas vestidas de mayordomo. Y si buscaban algo más romántico, les ofrecería paseos por el patio trasero, que el dueño anterior a Otabek convirtió en una especie de parque, aprovechando el bosque que colindaba con la mansión.

De modo que Víctor puso manos a la obra, y empezó a organizar su futuro negocio.

Estaba feliz.

Aunque a veces notaba un frío excesivo en los pasillos, que nada tenía que ver con el clima. A veces lo ahogaba una tristeza profunda, nacida de ningún lugar. A veces el silencio caía como un manto pesado, y en las noches resultaba peor, porque no sabía si ese único sonido raspando el aire, igual a una sierra, provenía del viento o de su propio llanto.

Pero supo ignorar esas cosas.

Lamentablemente los fantasmas, igual que el resto de seres fantásticos, no existían.

Y estuvo convencido de ello, hasta el 10 de febrero.

* * *

 **II**

Cierta tarde, Víctor decidió llevar una caja con papeles y cuadros al depósito. A juzgar por la cantidad de trastes que guardaba ahí, cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de un almacén enorme. Pero no. Era una cabaña de madera, ubicada al fondo del patio trasero, a la cual se accedía rodeando un estanque. La primavera había descongelado las aguas, hasta entonces rayadas por sus patines, y ahora ofrecía un aspecto alegre reflejando el cielo azul, despejado, perfecto.

Aun así, no podía sentirse más decaído.

Faltaban cuatro días para inaugurar su negocio, y cuánto pensaba era en las personas a quienes San Valentín les traía recuerdos infelices de amores rechazados, fallidos; de separaciones dolorosas. Jamás se había detenido a considerarlo, y ese hecho lo incomodaba. Supuso que caminar hacia la cabaña lo animaría un poco, pero entre más se acercaba, menos le parecía estar paseando bajo el sol de mediodía, como si ésta absorbiera toda luz y calidez.

Pero, al abrir la puerta, se le olvidaron aquellas ideas sombrías. Hasta olvidó que llevaba algo en la mano y los objetos cayeron a sus pies, golpeándole los dedos.

Porque dentro había alguien.

Un muchacho joven, de piel extremadamente pálida en contraste con sus cabellos negros. Los lentes ocultaban sus ojos, fijos en las pancartas llenas de cupidos coloreados a mano; en los almohadones con forma de corazones rojos, rosados y blancos; en los jarrones, cortinas y todos los objetos que Víctor desechaba, viéndolos demasiado cursis para su proyecto. Por fin, el chico levantó la mirada. Tenía ojos oscuros, la melancolía acentuada gracias a sus labios, apretados en una fina línea. Pese a ello, conservaban un brillo bondadoso.

Víctor se maravilló un segundo.

Sólo un segundo.

No le costó recordar que había un extraño en su casa. Debería estar llamando a la policía. Debería estar echando al muchacho a patadas. Debería…

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – fue la inteligente pregunta que terminó soltando.

\- Katsuki Yuri – respondió el otro, pasado el asombro inicial.

Japonés. Víctor llevaba viviendo en Hasetsu el tiempo suficiente para saber que a los japoneses les gustaba ser llamados por su apellido. Sí, también sabía diferenciar un nombre de un apellido.

\- Bueno, Yuri, no te entiendo. Así no se hacen las cosas. Debes esconderte detrás de las puertas, hasta que salga tu víctima y puedas ponerle tu cuchillo al cuello – dijo, rozando su garganta con los dedos rectos, imitando el filo de un arma – pero te recomiendo una pistola. No hace falta que seas experto en puntería. Mira, pones el cañón apuntando a la puerta, y apenas tu víctima la abra seguro le aciertas. Pero te doy puntos por entrar a la casa bloqueando toda la seguridad.

Yuri quedó boquiabierto.

\- ¿Me estás dando consejos para robar?

\- No. Si fueras un ladrón, no los necesitarías.

Ambos callaron un rato. En el silencio que se formó, el ambiente pareció aligerarse.

\- En fin – retomó Víctor – no sé qué querrías en mí casa, pero te lo dejaré pasar sin llamar a las autoridades. Vamos a la salida, y quizás hasta te permita tomarte una foto conmemorativa conmigo – añadió, guiñando un ojo.

Se suponía que era una broma; sin embargo, Yuri no la captó. Frunció el ceño, ofendido.

\- ¿Una foto…? Disculpa, pero esta es mi casa.

\- Eso no es lo que dice mi documento de propiedad. Si lo lees bien, verás que dice "Yo, Otabek Altin, blablablá, doy en venta pura y simple este bien inmueble al ciudadano Víctor Nikiforov, blablablá". Y en la descripción de la vivienda, no puso que viniera anexada con un cerdito.

\- ¿Eso fue un insulto? – susurró Yuri, incrédulo. Víctor no dio muestras de escucharlo.

\- Aclarado eso, vámonos, Yuri. Te mostraré la salida.

Al dar el primer paso, Víctor tropezó uno de los adornos desperdigados por el suelo. Una esfera de plástico para decorar la cocina, que chocó contra la caja donde Yuri estaba sentado.

Y todo lucía normal.

Salvo que la esfera había atravesado los pies de Yuri.

Víctor se detuvo en seco, tratando de asimilar la situación. La esfera rebotó a los pies del muchacho, sin que la piel hiciera el menor contacto con ella. No cabían dudas: la estaba atravesando. Como si no estuviera realmente ahí. Como si se tratara de un…

Trató de acercarse a Yuri y tomarlo por la ropa. Quería comprobar sus sospechas, pero resultaba difícil si su presa se escabullía a grandes zancadas. Y aunque a veces lograba rozar una mano, un trozo de pantalón, Víctor no podía asegurar nada, aun cuando sus dedos notaban una sensación fría, la misma que lo estremecía algunas noches mientras deambulaba por los pasillos. Finalmente, logró acorralar a Yuri en una esquina de la cabaña. No existían posibles escapatorias. Se abalanzó sobre él; no obstante, en lugar de apresarlo entre sus brazos, lo atravesó hasta darse de bruces con la pared.

Yuri no se movió. Le daba la espalda a Víctor, y sólo se atrevió a mirarlo por encima del hombro, en un gesto preocupado.

Víctor tenía los ojos y los labios abiertos, y Yuri reconoció esa expresión. Era la misma que ponían las personas cuando querían gritar, pero el grito se les atoraba en la garganta, atascado por el terror. Lo que venía después ya lo conocía de sobra, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza. Que estuviese acostumbrado al rechazo no volvía los insultos menos dolorosos.

\- ¡Un fantasma!

Yuri abrió los ojos y se giró. Víctor le sonreía, su mirada brillándole de emoción.

\- ¿No…no me tienes miedo?

¡Claro que sí!, había querido decirle Víctor. Pero era un miedo distinto, el mismo que se le tiene a las cosas hermosas o mágicas; esas que primero son difíciles de creer, y que luego se considera fácil perderlas si se deja de ver el mundo un instante.

\- ¡Eres un fantasma! ¡De verdad existen! Y…estabas viendo esto – contestó Víctor, tomando las cosas que Yuri contemplaba – ¿Te gusta San Valentín?

\- En realidad…

\- No tienes que irte. ¡No te vayas! Podemos celebrar San Valentín, juntos.

\- Pero…

Los objetos alrededor comenzaron a moverse, a levitar. Víctor no les prestó atención.

\- Quiero que la casa sea una atracción para enamorados, ¿no querrías estar ahí conmigo? ¿Tienes pareja?

\- ¡Esa nunca ha sido una fecha feliz para mí!

Como si aquellas palabras fuesen un hechizo, uno de los objetos se estrelló en la pared, a escasos milímetros del rostro de Víctor. Un cuadro. Lo único que sobresalía era el marco dorado, porque la imagen quedó hundida hasta el fondo, en las tablas de madera.

Hasta las mentes infantiles, tan abiertas a la fantasía, tienen límites. Y Víctor encontró el suyo.

Se desmayó.

* * *

 **III**

Víctor regresó a la cabaña al día siguiente. Iba a dejar nuevas baratijas en el depósito, aunque aquella era una simple excusa.

Quería ver a Yuri. Quería cerciorarse de su existencia. Los dedos vacilaron sobre la manija de la puerta, mientras descifraba que ese sentimiento que lo invadía era una mezcla de temor e inseguridad. Temía que el fantasma fuese una ilusión, porque eso confirmaría lo que la adultez se esmeraba en enseñarle: la magia no existe.

Sin embargo, Yuri estaba adentro otra vez. Deslizaba unos muñecos hechos con trapos, como si interpretara una historia de títeres. En cuanto vio a Víctor, su silueta recortada ante la luz del sol, las telas cayeron dejando a Yuri con un rostro avergonzado. Víctor pensó que, de haber podido, el fantasma se habría sonrojado.

\- ¿No te duele si hago esto? – inició Víctor. Quiso saludar a Yuri posando la mano en su hombro, pero los dedos no hallaron donde apoyarse.

\- El dolor es para los vivos.

Viéndose bienvenido, Víctor dejó las cosas en el piso y hablaron largo rato, incluso después de que se ocultara el sol.

Hizo lo mismo la mañana siguiente, y la siguiente.

El 14 de febrero, en vez de estar abriendo su negocio, Víctor lo pasó haciéndole preguntas a Yuri sobre la música del más allá, mientras sonaban sus canciones favoritas a todo volumen en el celular.

* * *

 **IV**

Los días se transformaron en semanas, y las semanas en meses.

Las primeras charlas giraban en torno a la vida fantasmal de Yuri y sus habilidades sobrenaturales, de las cuales Víctor aprendió muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, supo que los fantasmas salían de día y de noche; sólo que sus cuerpos, siendo transparentes, no guardaban suficiente fuerza ni colorido para superar los rayos de sol o los espacios luminosos.

\- Otabek se dio cuenta, y por eso pintó las paredes de blanco – confesó Yuri, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

Víctor no podía pintar las paredes de colores oscuros por su negocio. Pero ninguno se quejó de que sus reuniones fuesen en aquella cabaña sin ventanas, donde la luz apenas se filtraba por la puerta. Otra cosa que sabía era la capacidad de Yuri para mover cosas; siempre le ofrecía algún juego, y entonces los cuadros, las cortinas y almohadas ya no parecían eso, sino impresionantes objetos mágicos. Había algo curioso sobre el aura de la casa, pesada en la fecha de febrero, gris, deprimente; y conforme se alejaba ese mes, los ánimos mejoraban hasta que la tristeza flotaba ligera, casi imperceptible. Yuri se negó a dar explicaciones sobre ello; en aquellos meses, Víctor no insistió.

Cuando las conversaciones sobre las mascotas en el más allá, la nula habilidad de Yuri para comunicarse con otros fantasmas y temas similares quedaron agotadas, comenzaron a hablar de sus gustos. ¡Tenían tanto en común! Adoraban la música y el patinaje sobre hielo. Quizás Yuri no podía usar patines, pero no le importaba, porque admirar a Víctor deslizarse en el estanque congelado se convirtió en su pasatiempo favorito. Además, podían bailar durante horas en la estrecha cabaña.

\- ¿Te imaginas que Yakov me encuentre así? – preguntaba Víctor, la sonrisa a punto de pasar a carcajada.

\- Yo saldría.

\- ¡Yuri, no! ¡Me harías quedar como un loco!

\- Esa es la idea.

\- ¡Yuri!

Por encima de la música se oían las risas, y ninguno pudo imaginar un instante mejor.

La amistad se convirtió en atracción, y la atracción en amor.

A Víctor ya no le bastaba con saber meros gustos de Yuri. Deseaba saber sus miedos, los sueños que tal vez tendría y compartirle los suyos. Ansiaba conocerlo a profundidad. Fue algo que consiguió, si bien no fue sencillo al principio. Yuri se mostraba demasiado tímido y reservado. Pero Víctor insistió en buscarlo hasta que Yuri se abrió a él, mostrándole cada faceta.

\- Ojalá pudiera darte una sortija de compromiso, como la que cargas, Yuri – soltó un día, sintiéndo la calidez de la adoración en su pecho.

El fantasma tardó en comprender que Víctor señalaba un anillo en su dedo anular.

\- Oh… – contestó, distraído – esto es un amuleto.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – respondió Víctor, poco convencido – Vamos, no soy tonto. Debiste tener alguna pareja antes, ¿no?

\- Sin comentarios…

\- ¡Entonces déjame hablarte de mí! A ver, mi primer novio fue…

\- ¡Víctor!

Yuri lanzó unas cobijas, que cayeron en la frente de Víctor. Retornaron las risas, serenando el aire opresivo de la cabaña. Siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando hablaban de parejas o de San Valentín.

\- ¿Por qué no te gusta? – se animó a preguntar Víctor una tarde.

El ocaso teñía el cielo en una mezcla espectacular de naranjas y rosas; a Yuri le fascinaban los atardeceres, y casi creyó que no lo había oído, absorto como se encontraba en el paisaje al otro lado de la puerta.

\- No es que sea una mala fecha. Simplemente no le veo sentido. ¿Por qué deberías tener detalles con tu pareja ese día, si es algo que tendrías que hacer siempre?

Víctor quiso darle la razón, pero no halló las palabras. Sabía que Yuri no le mentía, pero tampoco estaba siendo del todo sincero. Y era algo que supo, no porque recordara que Yuri le había dicho algo muy distinto, tantos meses atrás. Lo supo por su sonrisa, esa que no le iluminaba los ojos. Yuri interrumpió el rumbo de sus pensamientos, alzando dos muñecos de trapo que había hecho; uno de lentes y otro de cabellos plateados.

\- Mira, Víctor. No apartes tus ojos de mí.

Víctor sonrió, observando cómo Yuri les daba voz y vida a ambos personajes. Juntos interpretaron una historia de amor.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste ese cuento? – comentó Víctor, a mitad de la función.

\- De…De esa pieza que pusiste hace unos días. La de "Eros".

\- Gracias a ti, ahora me gusta más que antes.

Los ojos de Yuri relampaguearon con auténtica felicidad. Le gustaba esforzarse para Víctor, porque a veces tenía miedo. Le aterraba quedar abandonado de nuevo. Había estado solo tantas veces, que la compañía de Víctor semejaba un sueño muy frágil, algo que terminaría rompiéndose cualquier noche. Entonces amanecía, y lo primero que le llegaba era la misma voz suave que gritaba "¡Yuri!" alargando las vocales; con sólo oírla, el mundo tomaba un color hermoso.

Un color más hermoso, si llenaban los días de cosas felices.

Yuri nunca había vivido un San Valentín feliz.

Así que era mejor relegar ese tema al olvido.

* * *

 **V**

Eventualmente, Víctor quiso retomar su negocio de enamorados.

Al comentárselo, Yuri se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa tensa, sin decir nada. Víctor lo tomó como una aprobación y volvió a preparar la casa, para abrirla otro 14 de febrero. No obstante, entre más se aproximaba San Valentín, más problemas encontraba para hacer lo que quería.

Soplaban fuertes ráfagas de viento, que no se detenían hasta que los floreros, las serpentinas y carteles quedaban destrozados o manchados de barro. Una mañana, mientras tendía las sabanas de satén fucsia, Víctor se topó con un ejército de cucarachas anidando en los colchones e incluso en los baños. Pero lo peor fue cuando, un 10 de febrero, a Víctor le cayó un montón de agua encima, mientras se dirigía al baño para probar velas aromáticas.

Yuri supo que el estado de la mansión afectaba bastante a Víctor, aunque éste no lo demostrase. Lo notaba hundido en sus pensamientos, los labios apretados, oyendo sin escuchar sus palabras. Intentó animarlo con trucos viejos, pero que siempre maravillaban a Víctor. Y esos intentos tenían algo de doloroso, porque parecían gritar miles de disculpas.

Una tarde, antes de San Valentín, las cosas cambiaron.

Yuri se paró, como si pudiera apoyarse en el marco de la puerta. No tuvo valor para mirar a Víctor, pero sintió sus ojos azules clavados en la espalda, casi invisible entre los últimos minutos del día. Y eso fue más que suficiente.

\- Cuando estaba vivo, no me iba bien los 14 de febrero. Me declaré a una muchacha, Yuuko, en esa época y me rechazó…

\- Seguro se arrepintió luego – interrumpió Víctor – y te pidió perdón.

\- En realidad se casó años después con Nishigori, un amigo que teníamos en común.

\- Ah…

\- No quise tener parejas hasta que conocí a alguien especial. No era un chico muy expresivo; por el contrario, era muy gruñón. Aun así, quise darle una oportunidad y en esa fecha, tras nuestro primer aniversario, le compré unos anillos – dijo Yuri, alzando la mano derecha. La luz no resplandecía en el anillo que portaba – realmente estaba muy emocionado por entregárselos. Si las cosas salían mal, diría que eran amuletos de buena suerte. Siempre quise compartir un amuleto con alguien. Pero si salía bien…casarnos…parecía una buena opción…

›› Quedamos en vernos frente a una pista de hielo llamada Ice Castle. Supongo que iba muy ansioso por la cita. Por fin tenía a alguien a quien aferrarme, o eso pensé. El punto es que me atropelló un carro mientras me dirigía a…

\- ¿Te dolió?

\- ¿Perdón?

Yuri se volteó, captando la imagen de Víctor. Lucía tan tranquilo como siempre, salvo por sus ojos, brillantes de lágrimas sin derramar.

\- ¿Te dolió morir?

\- No lo recuerdo… Eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo, Víctor. No es para llorar.

\- A mí me dolería. ¡A mí me dolería si me pasara algo, o a ti, y un día no pudiese verte más!

Yuri calló un rato, esperando a que Víctor se recompusiera y se secase los ojos. Cuando lo vio mejor, logró decir:

\- Ojalá esa persona hubiese pensado lo mismo. Yo llegué al Ice Castle, y él… – Yuri fijó su vista en el sol, muriendo al atardecer – Esperaba verlo una vez más. Una última vez. La primavera pasó. El verano también, y el otoño, y el invierno. Demolieron la pista y construyeron esta mansión. Pero nunca volvimos a encontrarnos.

›› Como fantasma, a veces uno sabe cosas que no debería saber. Supe que, con el tiempo, ese chico aprendió a olvidar mi recuerdo mientras yo seguía esperando.

›› Ya no lo espero, pero la tristeza no se olvida tan fácil. Esos sentimientos son los que nos atan, a nosotros los fantasmas, a este mundo. Las cuentas pendientes, remordimientos… Pese a los años, no he podido controlar los poderes que salen de la tristeza, y suceden cosas como el agua que te cayó o el viento que arruinó tus flores. Si te cuento esto, Víctor, es porque estoy acostumbrado a asumir la culpa de mis errores, pero esta vez me preocupa que esos errores puedan dejarte mal.

\- No pienso que vayas a arruinarlo…

\- Lo sé.

Víctor hubiese preferido que Yuri le gritara aquello. Habría sido una súplica, algo más sencillo de afrontar. Pero su voz, calmada, demostraba cuán convencido estaba de estropear las cosas. También adivinaba, por su ceño fruncido, la batalla que Yuri estaría librando consigo mismo. Era un fantasma egoísta; seguramente, deseaba que Víctor desistiera de su negocio con la misma fuerza con que lo temía, porque no quería ser el culpable de desbaratar sus logros y felicidad.

Yuri podía ser tan complicado…

Como no veía una salida sin herirlo, optó por romper el silencio comentando:

\- ¿De verdad te moriste porque no viste al cruzar la calle?

Las cejas de Yuri se juntaron más.

\- Sí…fue por eso.

\- Es decir, te moriste por pendejo.

\- ¡Víctor!

\- Yuri, lo siento. Es que pienso en eso y casi me da risa…

\- ¡Dios, Víctor! Contigo no se puede hablar de estos temas. Eres como un niño pequeño.

El fantasma se perdió de vista, fundiéndose con la claridad del ocaso. Debía estar furioso, pero Víctor prefirió eso a romperlo de una manera que no sabría reparar.

* * *

 **VI**

\- No sé qué es más perturbador: que tengas un fantasma en el depósito, o que quieras proteger a alguien que no seas tú mismo.

\- Chris, esto es serio. De verdad necesito ayuda.

Chris dio un sorbo a su café. Se habían reunido en un restaurante del pueblo, tras la llamada más dramática que Víctor realizara en sus 27 años de vida. Chris investigaba mucho sobre fantasmas; confiaba que él pudiera aconsejarlo para hacer feliz a Yuri. Pero en lugar de ello, el reloj marcaba mediodía y ni siquiera se dignaba a tocar el tema, concentrándose en las competencias de patinaje, las nuevas modas y el sex-shop que instalaron al lado de la iglesia.

Víctor. Estaba. Harto.

\- Bueno – dijo Chris, finalmente, tras beberse la taza – me comentaste que este Yuri jamás pasó un buen San Valentín. Es obvio, ¿no? No sé para qué me necesitas. Lo que tienes que hacer es regalarle un 14 de febrero inolvidable. Eso lo hará feliz.

\- ¿Tú crees? ¿Y qué debería hacer? ¡No sé qué le gusta a los fantasmas!

\- Lo mismo que les gustaba en vida, bobo. ¿Qué le gusta a Yuri?

\- La música…y los perritos. Ama a los perritos, ¿te dije que tuvo un caniche? Y se llamaba Víctor, Chris. ¡Igual que yo! También le gustan las flores…

\- Bien, ahí lo tienes. La verdad es que no necesitas mucha ayuda, genio Nikiforov. Sin embargo, sabes lo que sucederá cuando lo hagas feliz, ¿no?

Víctor no dio muestras de comprender. Chris suspiró.

\- Él mismo te lo dijo. Un fantasma se queda por cuentas pendientes, rencores, remordimientos, tristeza. Ninguno se queda siendo feliz. Si alegras a Yuri, no tendrá nada que lo ate a este mundo.

\- Lo dices como si fuera a desaparecer.

\- Es que va a desaparecer. Ya no serías capaz de verlo.

Víctor guardó silencio, asimilando la información. Aquellas frases se le clavaron como un puñal en la piel. No obstante, continuaron hablando con naturalidad e incluso visitaron las tiendas preferidas de Chris, mientras su mente gritaba, rechazando la situación.

¿Perder a Yuri?

¡De ninguna manera!

¡No planeaba perderlo por nada del mundo!

* * *

 **VII**

Las estaciones continuaron su curso, el negocio siguió paralizado y el amor entre él y Yuri se estrechó, de una forma que jamás habría esperado. En algún momento del otoño, se cortó su larga cabellera plateada, ante el horror de Yuri. Aprendió a cocinar nuevos platos, guiado por las instrucciones del fantasma. Las fechas del calendario se perdieron en algún punto, dejaron de importar, y la casa ya no se sentía pesada como antes.

En ese tiempo, Víctor estuvo tentado de olvidar su charla con Chris, y con ello su deseo de alegrar la existencia de Yuri. Estuvo tentado, más no lo hizo. La sonrisa a veces apagada de Yuri le recordaba aquello, un peso que no terminaba de aplastar cuanto de egoísmo y negación se alzaban por dejarlo partir.

Se esforzó en cerrar los ojos a la culpabilidad, al dolor.

Cerraba los ojos como cierto día, en que bailaba con Yuri bajo la música clásica grabada en el teléfono. Yuri marcó el ritmo, llevándolo por distintos lados de la cabaña, hasta situarlo junto a una montaña de trapos y cobijas. Víctor no supo que sucedía algo extraordinario, hasta percatarse de que Yuri había dejado de danzar.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No – contestó Yuri, pero bien podía significar "si", dado el tono nervioso y apabullado en su voz – Sólo…quería darte algo.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, el montón de tela fue desenredándose, como una gran flor que abriera sus pétalos. Habría silbado o aplaudido, admirando la destreza y creatividad de Yuri, de no ser por la pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo que se ocultaba en el interior.

Víctor reconoció esa clase de empaque, tan delicado. Lo sujetó entre manos temblorosas, aunque no tuvo que abrirlo. Yuri destapó la caja, mostrándole un anillo de oro, igual al que él cargaba en su dedo.

\- Yuri…

\- No tendré que llevarlo como si fuera un amuleto… ¿verdad?

\- Para nada. Las cosas saldrán bien, Yuri.

El fantasma sonrió, colocándole el anillo en el anular. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que pasara de los nudillos, pero cuando logró posicionarlo en su lugar, ambos callaron, saboreando lo precioso del momento. Se sentía irreal, fantástico. Un sueño del que ninguno deseaba despertar.

Continuaron contemplando los anillos, haciendo juego, Los admiraron a la luz del sol mientras recorría el cielo. En silencio, porque no necesitaban palabras. En una sonrisa que no necesitaban ver. En días como esos, Víctor reafirmaba sus sentimientos y sus ganas de alegar a Yuri.

\- Parece mentira… – dijo el fantasma, al caer la noche.

\- Claro. Somos una pareja demasiado perfecta para ser real.

Yuri soltó una carcajada auténtica, cristalina.

\- No lo digo por eso. Cuando te conocí, la casa reflejaba mi tristeza. Los anteriores dueños percibían el ambiente, lo sé; pero sólo les molestaba y les hacía huir. Tú no… Tú te quedaste, siempre. Debí verlo como un presagio de que estaríamos juntos…

\- No sabía que los fantasmas creían en presagios – Yuri sonrió otra vez – ¿significaba algo? Que yo me conectara con el ambiente de la casa.

\- Creo que sí… Quizás tú también te sentías solo…

\- Supongo que sí – admitió Víctor, tras un rato – pero ya no estoy solo.

Casi posó su mano sobre la de Yuri. No llegó a atravesarla, sus dedos rozándole el dorso, trasmitiéndole su calor mientras observaban el cielo estrellado, ahí, sentados en la cabaña.

Para entonces, Víctor ya había tomado una decisión.

* * *

 **VIII**

Una tarde que parecía cualquiera, Víctor deslizó un papel bajo el resquicio de la puerta, de un blanco inmaculado. Yuri lo desdobló, fijándose en la caligrafía elegante de Víctor antes que en los bordes de la hoja, donde aparecían corazones coloreados a mano. La carta eran cuatro líneas que rezaban:

 _Las cosas maravillosas de la vida son las que disfrutas con quien adoras._

 _Yuri, tu eres esa maravilla en mi vida._

 _Mi milagro con aspecto no tan ordinario._

 _¿Me concederías el honor de pasar este día a tu lado?_

Yuri lanzó una risita. El arte de la poesía escapaba de Víctor Nikiforov. Pese a ello, salió. Y al hacerlo casi pegó un grito.

El camino a la casa, desde el estanque, estaba cubierto de rosas y peluches. Cada rosa y cada cachorro de felpa llevaban atadas notas con tiras azules que, al abrirlas, mostraban mensajes con la misma letra fina. En el trayecto, Yuri los contó, mientras cargaba los obsequios a sus espaldas, levitando en el aire.

Cien notas.

Cien papeles llenos de "Te adoro", "Eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida" y mil frases más. De haber podido, Yuri habría llorado con el primer "Te amo". Cuando traspuso la puerta principal del Ice Castle, emitía un sonido similar a un sollozo. Aquellos detalles le generaron una felicidad que ni la muerte lograba contener.

\- ¡Yuri! – lo recibió Víctor, arrastrando las vocales.

Iba vestido con un traje blanco, casi de gala. Antes de que Yuri lograra lanzarle uno de los tantos cumplidos que acudían a sus labios – y que, en cualquier caso, encontró insignificantes para describir la belleza de su pareja – Víctor encendió un reproductor de música, algo viejo pero con la potencia para que las canciones resonaran en la sala.

\- ¡Yuri, bailemos!

Las piezas creaban un ambiente extraordinario, y mientras Yuri se unía al baile con Víctor, pudo apreciar un poco la decoración de la casa. Los jarrones lucían flores azules, adornados con listones blancos. Víctor había puesto una alfombra de damasco rojo en el suelo, que subía por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Las paredes seguían blancas, pero los cuadros no eran los mismos. Eran retratos de él y Víctor, siempre en al fondo de la cabaña. Identificó la mano de su amado en aquellos trazos.

La luz del sol no lograba filtrarse entre los espesos cortinajes opacos, oscuros. De modo que Víctor podía seguir los pasos de Yuri, ambos deslizándose por la enorme estancia, pieza tras pieza. Aunque lo habría seguido a la perfección incluso estando afuera, incluso a pleno sol de mediodía, porque ambos se complementaban mejor que nadie. Se sentían como almas gemelas, mientras sus pies recorrían la habitación; mientras se esbozaban sus mejores sonrisas de genuina alegría. Y la pieza, la preferida de los dos, los ayudaba a reforzar esa sensación de vivir en un mundo único, sólo para ellos dos, ignorando la barrera que los separaba. Ignorando la línea entre la vida y la muerte.

Yuri comenzó a cantar, y Víctor lo acompañó al tiempo que subían por las escaleras, girando, acercándose en cada escalón:

 _Stammi vicino._

 _Non te ne andare._

 _Ho paura di perderti._

Cantaron juntos, aun cuando la canción quedó atrás, inaudible tras la puerta donde Víctor entró con Yuri. Cantaron, deleitándose con la fusión de sus voces en una, pensando que así sonaba mejor que cualquier versión que pudieran encontrar.

Los últimos acordes acabaron, y Víctor se desplomó en la primera silla que se le puso delante, exhausto. El traje se le arrugó un poco, dada la falta de tacto con la que decidió lanzarse al asiento, y Yuri se rió, en una mezcla de diversión y ternura. Todo le resultaba inesperado, maravilloso. Le parecía que ese sentimiento enorme en su alma iba más allá de cualquier otro conocido. No supo darle nombre, así que lo llamó amor.

Amor, en su punto más alto.

\- Me cansé. No sabía que subir escaleras bailando sería tan difícil.

\- En vida, yo lo habría hecho sin problemas.

\- Lo sé, Yuri. Pero recuerda al resto de pobres humanos como yo, que no poseemos tu resistencia – y como el fantasma sólo se carcajeaba, añadió – anda, mejor abre la ventana. Así me pega un poco de aire.

Yuri obedeció. Estaban en la habitación principal de la mansión, la que contaba con un amplio ventanal acristalado. Al descorrer las pesadas cortinas rojas, y abrir las ventanas, Yuri notó algo extraño en el paisaje que se divisaba desde allí. Había algo raro en las flores del jardín delantero. Curioso, se asomó por el balcón y contuvo otro grito. Mientras asimilaba lo que observaban sus ojos, una parte de él pensó que, de estar vivo, igual se habría muerto de felicidad.

El jardín delantero estaba repleto de flores, de todos los colores y especies posibles. Rosas blancas, rosadas, rojas, amarillas. Lirios. Azucenas. Flores que sólo sobrevivirían para ver ese día, lejos de su estación natural, de sus tierras. Flores que quedarían firmes en sus puestos para ver otro amanecer. Todas juntas, formando un mensaje:

TE AMO, YURI

Víctor mantenía la vista fija en sus reacciones, buscando incomodidad. Molestia.

Yuri se mantuvo estático unos minutos. Poco a poco, la sonrisa se fue ensanchando en su rostro. Preso de una emoción irrefrenable, obligó a Víctor a levantarse de su cómoda silla para correr hacia el jardín principal. El sol se estaba poniendo, pero la silueta de Yuri se distinguía en la luz decadente del ocaso. Y al entrar en contacto con las flores, las hizo revolotear alrededor de ambos. Creó una burbuja donde sólo existían él y su pareja.

\- ¿Te gusta? – susurró Víctor.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Pero…Víctor… ¿por qué?

Víctor paseó las manos por su nuca. Ahí estaba, esa no tan desconocida sensación de inseguridad que había aprendido a reconocer con Yuri, junto a sus temores de perderlo. Tragó seco, antes de responder:

\- Es por San Valentín… Sé que es un día triste para ti. Yuri siempre ha estado solo en estas fechas. Por eso me pareció que era un buen momento para recordarte que ya no estás solo. Para que veas mejor cuánto han cambiado las cosas. Para que veas que estoy aquí, contigo, y siempre lo estaré. Tienes a alguien que te ama, que te adora con toda su alma. Y San Valentín es especial si lo disfrutas con alguien que te adore, ¿no crees?

\- Alguien que me adore… ¿cómo tu?

\- Si…como yo. Feliz San Valentín, Yuri.

De repente, el ambiente ligeramente opresivo de la mansión se esfumó por completo. Víctor lo sintió, y recordó las palabras de Chris. "Si alegras a Yuri, no tendrá nada que lo ate a este mundo". Las lágrimas amenazaron con acumulársele en los ojos.

\- Te esmeraste tanto – agregó Yuri, mirando el torbellino de flores que los rodeaban – No debiste.

Lo decía en serio, porque conocía las consecuencias que traería ese momento.

A Víctor le provocó confesarle cuántas veces se planteó retrasar esa fecha durante una vida entera. Temía verlo desaparecer. Temía perder el amor de su vida. Y sin embargo, por encima de sus sentimientos egoístas, deseaba ver a Yuri feliz. De verdad lo deseaba, desde lo más profundo de su corazón. No podría vivir tranquilo, retrasando la felicidad de la persona que adoraba. Pero aquello era muy largo para decírselo, demasiadas palabras estropearían las cosas.

\- Pero lo hice porque te amo – terminó contestando, resumiendo sus emociones.

Yuri no necesitó más para comprenderlo.

También comprendió, por el temblor de su voz, que Víctor sabía lo que acabaría sucediendo.

\- Yo también te amo.

Yuri se inclinó, y Víctor se echó a temblar. No por la frialdad que emanaban los labios del fantasma, a milímetros de rozar los suyos. Tembló porque sabía lo que se acercaba y no quería. No quería. No quería.

No quería que llegara ese momento…

Es tan difícil decir adiós…

\- Víctor – murmuró Yuri, regalándole una mirada profunda, cargada de adoración – Este es el día más feliz de mi vida.

\- Yuri, te recuerdo que estás muerto – respondió, buscando desesperadamente unos minutos extra.

\- Bueno, rectifico. Este es el día más feliz de mi muerte. ¿Así está mejor?

\- Al menos así tiene sentido para mí.

Esta vez, Yuri se limitó a sonreír. Apoyó su mano en la mejilla de su amado, y Víctor correspondió el gesto, jurando sentir una leve calidez en aquellos dedos. Los dos anillos parecieron resplandecer, juntos.

\- Gracias. Yo soy un fantasma más del montón, no tengo demasiados poderes. Eso lo sabes bien. Pero usaré todo lo que me resta para prometerte algo: cuando tú también cruces al otro mundo, te estaré esperando aquí, en este mismo lugar. Estaré esperando por ti, Víctor.

Yuri salvó el minúsculo espacio que los separaba y unió sus labios con los de su amado. Víctor cerró los ojos, dejándose arrastrar por el momento, el único donde quizás sentiría el calor de Yuri. Degustaron ese beso, saboreando los pocos minutos que la vida les ofrecía. Víctor se permitió derramar lágrimas, más de emoción que de tristeza, por ambos.

El beso, suave, amoroso, duró una eternidad.

No todas las eternidades duran lo mismo.

Y la de Víctor y Yuri duró dos minutos.

La magia se agotó. Víctor lo supo cuando, en lugar del aliento de Yuri, lo golpeó la fría corriente nocturna. Las flores se dispersaron con una última ráfaga de viento, volando hacia el suelo como un telón que se cerrara.

En el jardín principal tan sólo quedó Víctor, los brazos aún extendidos, sujetando un cuerpo que ya no se encontraba allí.

A pesar de las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, sonrió.

Si Yuri era feliz, él también lo sería.

* * *

 **IX**

El estanque estaba lleno de flores, y Víctor pensó que así lo encontró el día que conoció a Yuri.

El Ice Castle llegó a ser el negocio que Víctor siempre imaginó: un éxito. Las parejas visitaban los cuartos, daban paseos por el parque, a gustos con el aura reconfortante, entusiasta de la casa. Nunca quitó los retratos que hizo de él y Yuri; y cuando los clientes preguntaban por tan bellas imágenes, Víctor pasaba horas contando largos relatos de su tiempo con Yuri.

\- Me habría gustado conocerlo – llegó a confesarle un cliente – ese Yuri suena a un chico lleno de vida.

Víctor sólo atinó a reírse.

Vivía de la felicidad prestada de sus recuerdos, y con las esperanzas depositadas en esa promesa de reencuentro. Los años pasaron, y un día la mansión cerró sus puertas. En las habitaciones sólo entraban Víctor y sus 88 años de edad. La vejez lo había vuelto osado, y como un niño – uno muy impaciente por ver a Yuri – subía y bajaba las escaleras rápido, corría por los pasillos, por la cabaña, creyendo que cada hoja quebrándose, o cada ventisca meciendo las ramas, eran señales de que Yuri andaba cerca.

Para la primavera, los huesos, demasiado cansados de aventuras, se rebelaron. Pasaba los días mirando por el ventanal, hacia el jardín delantero, esperando.

Y una tarde, el dolor desapareció.

Víctor apartó las sabanas, sintiéndose un muchacho de 27 años otra vez. Le pareció que era el momento ideal de contemplar de cerca el jardín, y bajó a un trote veloz, vigoroso. Si se hubiera visto en el espejo, hubiese reparado en el porte erguido, lozano que cargaba. La misma imagen de su juventud.

Fuera, el sol daba de lleno en los capullos de rosas, cercanos a nacer. Los pétalos volaban, creando una explosión de tonalidades pálidas. Y en medio de tanta belleza, se encontraba Yuri. No había cambiado en nada, y esta vez la luz del atardecer dio de lleno en su anillo, relampagueando con reflejos de oro. El de Víctor también resplandecía con cada paso que daba.

Se sonrieron al principio, no muy seguros de qué decir.

Probablemente porque no había nada que decir. Las palabras estaban de más.

Luego se acercaron, tomándose las manos y fundiéndose en la calidez que sentían. Fue una sensación tan familiar, que Víctor olvidó la frialdad que caracterizaron a esas manos, hacía muchos años atrás.

Finalmente, se besaron. Sus labios chocaron, impacientes, desesperados. Sus lenguas lograron sentir el sabor dulce del otro, mezclados con añoranzas y la llama de un amor fortalecido por el paso del tiempo, aun mediando la distancia. Esta vez, Víctor apreció el tacto rasposo en los labios de Yuri, agrietados de tanto mordérselos en la vida y en la muerte. Notaron cómo sus manos se aferraban, se entrelazaban, dispuestas a no soltarse jamás.

\- Te amo – susurró Yuri, cuando el contacto se rompió. También deseaban mirarse, hundirse en los ojos del otro.

\- Te amo – respondió Víctor, feliz.

Ninguno de los dos lo había notado, porque el calendario dejó de importarles en algún punto.

Pero era San Valentín. Era la fecha más feliz y especial de sus existencias.


End file.
